weird story
by JayyLover1
Summary: What happens when an unlucky boy meets Dante and Vergil, but during an zombie apocalypse. Read to find out more...


Stevie Rae's POV

When I woke up this morning I thought it was going to be a very boring day but as I got up to eat my daily cereal I heard a weird groaning noise coming from my father's room. I completely ignored the sounds coming from there in my everyday life, he usually moans and groans in his sleep in the mornings. My usual routine in the mornings was to eat my cereal, trip on my feet and land on my face while getting up to put up my dishes, use the bathroom, take shower, sit in front of the T.V, fall asleep, get up to a ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE, wait was that on my agenda for today? Processing the data that was put in place for a new agenda… Rewind….. Beep, beep, beep, beep, booooop, disco party! I didn't know this was happening at them time but my bff Jayline, was sitting by me, yelling my name(you see that I don't pay much attention to the world around me while I'm lost in thought). When I finally came to the real world again my father was turned into something I dare not to say in front of my very own eyes, Jayline was the last of us to notice that my father was a weird looking dead thing lying on the bloody dam floor. Then all of a sudden the floor burst open like an erupting volcano, out came two people with white grayish hair and a huge looking sword, one with a red leather duster, the other with a blue coat and one of those Japanese looking sword. The one wearing the red leather duster came out wildly swinging his huge sword like a crazed ax man (dumbass), the other looked so calm it was so annoying to just sit there and watch him. Together they took down my disgusting father; together they made a good team.

Lynn's POV

(The night before the apocalypse) I woke up to a banging noise on my front door, I started to curse under my breath and walked up to the door, "Okay, who the hell is up so dam late that they had to wake me up at this hour!" Then I unlocked the door then open the door. "Hi Lynn" My best friend Iris said to me. "Oh it's just you… what are you doing here so late at night?" I asked as I opened the door wider for her to come in. "Oh I'm here to ask if I could stay over for tonight and to see if you need any more medicine for you're as." She told me as she came in. "Okay." I said as I closed the door. The next morning I had gotten up to iris screaming .I ran out of my room with my trusty baseball bat in my hand to see what is going on. "What is it!?" I yelled to her when I came into the living room. "I saw someone outside." She said. "You just screamed bloody murder because you saw someone outside?" I said to her as I walked to the door. "There is nothing wrong with seeing a person outside I'll prove that you only saw a person walking a dog or something like that." I said to her as I opened the door and stepped outside onto the porch then turned to her and said "See there is nothing wrong." But I turned to me side and saw a person with their back turned to me. "Hey what are you doing?" I said as I put my bat up in a position to hit him. "Can you hear me? I said what you are doing on my porch!?"I said to him but all he did was turn around. I saw that part of his face was torn off. When I saw that I had started to bash his face in. "W-what was that?" Iris said to me while I came back inside. "I have no idea what it was…but it was dead…get your things were going to Angel's house.

Stevie Rae's POV

It's been over a day since these two twin brothers came busting through my living room floor. I really didn't expect anything to happen like getting chased by weird looking human beings or finding out that you and your best friend were the only survivors that these two idiots found since busting through my floor. Have you ever had the feeling that a strange person or persons are going to kid nap you and kill you? Well that's how I feel, not to mention that Jayline and I were very quiet while the two twins argued with each other on our trip to only god knows where. If this was all a dream I would be happy to just have my annoying father here with me. This feels all so stupid to be in this weird dream with weird people in this dream too. Oh god I wish I had my mother with me at this very moment. If I were to relive this life I would like to have my father die instead of my mother that useless day… why had I be so stupid. How have I been surviving here for so long with these complete morons? Why am I even here in this weird place with these weirdoes? Were the hell are we going anyway all I knew was that we had to get away from here with these freaks of natures. Oh god if your there please give me the strength to deal with these people, at least I have a normal person with this group. And I hope that my other best friend is okay, he is kind of weird in his own way and kind at the same time, his name is Vladimir. Any way let's get to describe ourselves okay I'll start with Jayline, he is a blonde looking cutie for ladies, as tall as a regular sized guy, his personality is cheerful, outgoing, and cheesy. Vladimir is a weird person he mainly resembles a vampire from a movie, his personality is of a vampire, but even more Emoish. Me I don't like to talk about me and give out my personal information. So there you have it the way we look and our personalities.

Lynn's POV

"How does this happen? I wake up to an average day but when I turned on the TV it's a total disaster people are eating other people." Angel said as she gotten into the car. "Well that's what happens to me yesterday what happen to you two?" She said as she backed out of her driveway. "I just what to go somewhere where I won't see these things around." I said as I looked out the window. "I think our Lynn is lonely …you need a boyfriend." Iris said with a smile. "I don't need no dam boyfriend and wipe that stupid grin off your face before I smack it off... besides it turns out all the same any ways." I said as I keep looking out the window. A whole three hour passes by before we get into a city. "Oh my god look it's all destroyed and lifeless." Iris said as we pass by a burning building." So empty like there is no one here maybe we should look for people to help." Angel said as she slowed down. "There probably isn't any…and why are we looking for survivors shouldn't we be going somewhere shouldn't we be going somewhere where there isn't any chaos!?" Iris yelled at angel then Angel stopped the car to argue with iris while I keep looking out the window. I look out into the smoke. "Some of the buildings got burned down now it looks like silent hill with the ash coming down like snow…or maybe it is snow can't tell if it is snowing because it is the middle of December" I said to myself as opened the car door and step outside onto the ashed ground at lease that is what I think. I held out my hand to see if it is snowing or if it is ash. To my surprise it was ash. I turn to look back at angel and iris who both thank god stopped fighting and said "I'll be back I'm going to see if I could get some gas for the car because it is almost out we'll need more gas if we're going to go to help other people ." I said as I walked off into the mist. "Wait until I come back until then stays silent."

Vladimir's POV

What the hell happened when I was asleep, my favorite time on the day was ruined because of Stevie Rae's yelling and banging on my door. I wish I was in a coma, so I can be asleep all the time, but in this crisis I need not to think of the sweetness of the dreams I get. Can the apocalypse happen when I was dead, even in the coma. God is so unfair with life….. I thought then sigh as I got up to open the door for Stevie. "You don't have to yell at me to get up it's not like everyone in the world is dying either that or being eaten by the undead ….or….am I right about all of that?" I said as I look at him. "Yeah and you probably would want to listen to this." Well I thought this is a way of saying that I was dead so I got up and said "Woo." Then the look on Stevie's Face was priceless, "Why the hell are you so happy about this?" Stevie yelled at me.

Lynn's POV

It's so silent …I should have had got a flashlight or I'll be a blind mouse…I am in a way … I have no flashlight it's midnight and very misty to top it off I have nothing to defend myself with. I'm a total moron and it is still dangerous to walk around with no thought of where you're going there could be crazy people or rapist. Still at a time like this that all rapists think about I wonder what goes though there mind half of the time… I'm a complete idiot… you see how such a loner I am at times but any way I forgot angle…to describe her she a bit of a drama queen I have no idea what she talks about half the time… she's blonde, brown eyes, skinny, not to bright… and Iris is a worrywart half of the time she's in a crisis bit of a nerd… sometimes I think she has a brain as big as a mustard seed… but any ways she is a ginger and angle tease her about it all the time, blue eyes, her hair is wavy it's no use to talk about angle's hair because it's all ways a different style every day… but now she is away from home I can now see her true hair style. I stop to see that there is a flashlight right in front of me it's probably a trap I'll just go around it then. I said to myself as I walked by a gas station wait beep beep gas station I said as walked to the door

I turned to see if someone is watching me and open the door. "Gas… gas where is the… ok found it I'll just call angel and-." I stop to hear a noise in the back where the frozen food and drinks are. "Hello is anyone there?" I stopped and went behind the cash register and looked for a gun. "If anyone's there I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it." I slapped my forehead because I notice how much I sounded like Iris. The sound came closer then it stopped came closer and stopped again. "Ok if you're trying to mess with me it isn't working because I see so many scary movies this doesn't faze me at all." I slapped my forehead again because what I said sounded so stupid. It finally came around the corner and I saw that it was a little girl all bloody up and her flesh was torn and bitten into. I couldn't move I was frozen I guess watching a scary movie isn't bad at all it's just when it's happening to you in real life it is scary. She came closer but I still couldn't move at all. Shit at lease can someone come and help me I don't want to end up like one of those undead things with their flesh all torn up. My mind is telling me to move but all I can do is just stand and stare I was able to face one zombie but why can't I do it again I can't breathe I think my lungs are closing. Everything is turning black its fading wait is that gun shots why is everything so bright I can't see that voice who is it? "Hey! Are you ok? Don't –"his voice was fading like everything else.

Probably … you never could tell about her…and you can't call her either . . . angle…because the…um you know." I look at her "Wow…" I frowned at her and said =_=.

Vladimir's POV

This is officially the weirdest day of my life, because I got up this morning to find out the world turned into a sphere of death and that the dope Stevie Rae had to find this weird chick in a store. My whole life is in ruins, why me, why do I have to babysit this chick. The position that this chick is laying in is so awkward. God Dame when is she going to wake up? Maybe I should wake her up so we can go. "Ahhhhhh…Uhh ….hey, um Mr. Lady Person… Ahh we need to go….Uhh can you get up or should I just leave you here. Hey Stevie… Uhh couldn't we just leave her here?" I said as I got at off the floor. "No we need to find out who this retard is first. Then we can leave." said Stevie then he left to look for anyone else here. Why am I always left here to take care of a child…I wish that I could be the one looking for other people? Even in the video games that we play I'm always the one left behind….so sad! And what the hell would this freak say when she gets up in a store, on a floor with this guy who appeared out of nowhere and that I was not the one who came and rescued her before she black out…..weird isn't? Vladimir out…

Lynn's POV

"No I didn't hide your hairspray." I said before I woke up. Where the fudge is I? I feel like I got into a fudging car accident….if you were me what would you do? I asked myself that for fudging 3 whole hours what the fudge is this…..I give up this is so very hard. What do I have fudge in like every sentence….there I fudging go again with the word fudging. God to the dam fudging what the fudge? I don't like Kurt from glee because I'm that emo…..yeah that's right I said it! I feel like tacos!Hey readers do you like tacos?Because I like tacos, have you met an emo who is crazy for tacos? I wanna live in a world full of tacos… I need to go to the bathroom anyone knows where the fudging bathroom is? Like to the maximum power!

"Hey is anyone there to save this like non-emo person sitting on this god bedammed fudging even more fudging floor? Or you just ignoring me to the pits of your bedammed stomach…" now who do us end this? Ly8nn outttttt… and for the sake of all emos and love tacos before you be eaten like a taco!

Vladimir's POV

"Hey did you even talk to that chick yet? Ellllllooooo…are you even listening to me?" Jayline says to me. "Well it is not my fudging fault that she doesn't wanna talk to me….and plus I don't think she doesn't wanna talk to a random stranger." I say to the mature Jayline. "Fine I'll just go and talk to this freak…. I'll be back ttyl….asshole" I say as I get up and leave and walk over to her. "Uhh…. So what were you doing here when we found you?" I say as I got close enough to talk to her…..I hope that this chick is not insane…

Lynn's POV

"Eh? Ahh! Dear lord! It's Satan himself! Am I in hell?! Please I only tortured one little kitten!" I screamed then picked up any object that I possible could then hit him on the head, then kicked him where the sun don't shine. "B***h! Think you could take on the great… the great… um…" I stopped then looked at him. "Hey mister… Do you know who I am?"

Vladimir's POV

Does this crazy chick think I'm freaking god, or Jesus? Anyways like know her name… who does she think she is? How the fudge am I supposed to know who the fudge she is that's her own business! Like what the hell man….. Anyways I'll tell that I do not know her name. "Hey, um… you know that I don't know you right? I sure hope so if not then I'm screwed….Well do you? Hey Mr. Lady Chick you know I'm talking to you?" This chick I swear she won't talk to just anyone, she just spoke to Jayline only once and no one else….She just does not like to be around anyone… is she truly more emo than I? Vladimir Out

Lynn's POV

"Ahh!" Hits him in the head =.= … oh crap I hit him again… shit… I … should… "Um hey mister demon man!" I screamed at him…huh…I stopped and looked at him… "Umm hey… if you don't get up I'll lick your face… I mean it!" I said then lick his cheek "Hey up before you end up with makeup on you face!" Me out.

Jayline's POV

Ever since the crazy chick woke up we've been sitting here trying to talk to her about how she got here and why she was here, but she never answered the questions it was like she dodge them for fun…She is so untrusting and she cries like a baby every hour like she's lost in a department store….god, soooo annoying…. I can't stand it. " Hey chick what's your name? I'll tell you mine, okay its Jayline….I can't tell you anymore of my personal information…" This is so awkward talking to a girl in a store while everyone is either sleeping or outside getting the bags ready for departure when everyone gets up….

Lynn's POV

… O.O …..

That is the question I was avoiding… "Umm…well… I either don't have one or I don't remember…hehehe." I said then smiled "call me anything…" I looked away … weir moment…. "Um… What was I doing here in the first place… and who are the others and where are you all going?" I asked then looked at him.= . = I probably won't get all the answers… I'm out

Jayline's POV

Oh finally she answers….but she sounded like a stalker…..hhhmmmmmmm… "Okay then I'll call you Spike….The two twins are Vergil and Dante…..the vampire looking emo is Vladimir…..the other guy that is always looking like he is space out is my bff Stevie Rae…" Oh God I might just turn her into a dog….. I even found a collar with the name Spike and it does look like it might just fit her….. What am I thinking? Oh lordy lord lord lord I must need some help very badly…..

Spike's POV

"Hmmmm…. Soooo… am I going too?" I asked then looked at him with puppy eyes . The others don't seem friendly at all… hmmm…. Maybe I should go and talk too some of them…I walked up to Vladimir " Tary for hurty you before…. Um mister vampire." I said … spike out .

Vladimir's POV

What the hell did she say!She said that I was a vampire….what the hell man I know that this is Jayline's doing! But she spoke! "That is…um…okay then? Soo what's your name?" I guess that I have to get use to the weird ways of this chick now…..this is going to be akwarding on the road now….oh Jesus HELP ME NOW….GOD YOU TOO

!

Spike's POV

"Yay" I said then lick his cheek "oops torry." I said "mister emo vampire person

….. But my Buchan named me." I said with a smile. "Well um… what is your opinion on your on the road companions?" I asked him… I looked around too…Spike out

Vladimir's POV

EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW…..SHE JUST LICKED MAAAHHHH FACE!

"Did you just say that your name was Spike?" I asked in a very calm voice while I panicked on the inside. I wonder what the moronic Jayline thought about while naming her….WHAT THE FUDGE IS WRONG WITH HIM?! Jayline when I get mahhh hands on you you'll be a dead B**ch! "Yes why? Is the name my Buchan picked out bugging you?" I thought about the question…."No, but it is a name not fit for a chick…" Oh God that came out wrong…..but I had no choice I had to say it… Vladimir Out…..HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH(Emoish laughter)(He's just going to go yell at Jayline for naming a girl by boys name…maybe even beat the S**t outta him…)(Wait is he really going to beat the s**t outta Jayline? Oh NO somebody needs to help Jayline!)…..(Jesus help Jayline since nobody wants to help Jayline….)

Spike's POV  
I tilted my head =#=…. WHHAAAAAAAAAAA! DID HE- HE DID NOT SAY IT! "Heheheh… not… fit… for…a girl?..." I said then walked over to Dante…0.0 omg the only one fit for my attention. "Hello… my name is …. Spike and I heard yours was I mean is Dante… It may seem like a weird name but it did come from a weird person too so..." "Who the hell named you spike? That's not a name I would have I would trade my name for a badass name…..like THE GREAT DANTE! That's actually a very fine name it has a certain ring to it wouldn't you agree? Okay I'll think of a badass name for you….just give me some time."

Stevie Rae's POV

Okay… (Awkward silence)…where is everybody? I need to go pee…and I'm stuck out here on patrol….Why does the sexy gay person have to go on patrol…..I get scared easily, but no one notices what a shame…. But then again I might be straight but I don't know….yet…. (There's a car screeching sound coming from the back) I really don't wanna go and check that out but I have to for everyone's sake….. "Jesus, give me strength to withstand whatever's back here…..it's so cold….and maybe make out here a little warmer…..please?" As I begin to walk to the back of the building a silver Camaro comes drifting around the corner of the building….JESUS THIS IS SO FUDGING SCARY! I think that I just s**t myself….. Jesus helps me now Satan has come to take my soul to hell…. I did not do anything wrong…As the car gets closer I start to pray for my life…. In the windshield I could see two chicks sitting in the front of the car… they don't look like zombies, but could I trust my eyes they deceived me once how could I trust them again? The car stopped a few feet in front of me, and I was sooo happy that Satan hadn't come to take me to hell…yet…. As the car doors started to open I stared to think about how had the zombies be so smart to drive and open a car door if they were dead…or undead. It turned to be some girls in some weird looking clothing. "Ummm….who are you? If you're looking for shelter we could certainly help you with that… that's if you need it." I say to them as they got closer to me. The girls looked like they could use some sleep. "Hello, we were just looking for a friend she is a small Asian looking chick. The last time we saw her is when she went looking for so gas for the car, and we got a bad feeling that she might of got lost… so do you know where she is? And we would be glad to take shelter with you and whoever is traveling with you...", said the blond girly looking one…. Just who are these people? "Hhhmmmmmmm…. We just might have the chick you're looking for. There are 4 other boys and a girl in the building… I'll take you you them… come on then...' I say as I walk towards the entrance to the building.

Spike's POV

I stopped in front of the door and as I heard the doorknob creak I started to get out of the way but I was too late! - the door slammed me against the wall. I made a dog noise. "What was that sound? It sounded like a dog, but human like…..that's dam weird;…." *in Stevie's mind* (Yeah God is great…yeaah yeah yeah god… That's dam right! He's very awesome!) I fell on the ground and then twitched. "Whoa it's that chick we found in the store, what the hell was she doing behind the fudging door? Well is this the chick you guys were looking for? If it is then you can take whenever you think is best for her….is that okay? I'll go tell everyone that we found her friends." = . = I looked at him then whispered "ASSHOLE."

Vergil's POV

YOU'RE GAY! I SAID THIS TO THE WALL ONCE THAT IS VERY CREEPY….. THAT WALL OVER THERE IS LOOKING AT ME FUNNY! DO YOU SEE IT? There fucking creepy….Satan help me now! Wait is Satan our father or some random demon? Dante answer me! Wait it would help if I said it out loud…. "DANTE! I need your help with something, more like for you to answer a question for me… Dam it I need help!Where in the hell are you at you fucking ninny! _ "

A NAME NAME NAME NAME NAME NAME


End file.
